A Wish Come True
by Providencelover
Summary: A birthday part turns tragic. Hannah gets her wish but then she finds herself at Hogwarts with Harry Potter and friends, along with Syd. Will the two be OK or will they remain at Hogwarts forever? my friend and I wrote this this summer and i just now post


Here's our story. 

A Wish Come True: 

By Providencelover and Andrea Christine  
  
Summary: A birthday party turns tragic. Hannah's wish comes true when she finds herself, accompanied by her Aunt Syd in London at Hogwart's School of Wizardry.   
  
Chapter one: The birthday party:   
  
Sydney Hansen walked into the Hansen house on Saturday morning with ten-month-old Lilly in her arms. She found Hannah, who was turning five that day, sitting at the bar with Joanie.   


"Hey, birthday girl," Syd said, smiling. She kissed Hannah on the cheek. "How's life as a five year old?"   


Hannah smiled. "Great," she said happily. "Mommy is reading Harry Potter to me."   


Syd sat down beside Hannah with Lilly, who was trying to get out of Syd's lap. The two sisters were both married. Syd was married to Kyle, while Joanie was married to Burt, but they never missed Saturdays at the Hansen house. And, this one was going to be extra special because it was Hannah's 5th birthday.   


"Where's Kyle?" Joanie asked, looking up from Harry Potter.   


"With Robbie," Syd said. "They went to go get more streamers. Tina and Pete are coming later. Didn't Dad call you?"   


Joanie shook her head. "Nope. I'm always out of the loop."   


"No, I think you have that wrong. It's me who is always out of the loop," Syd said. "I didn't even know you were pregnant with Hannah until I came home from the wedding."   


"You have a point," Joanie said.   


"Mommy, read!" Hannah said, looking up at Joanie.   


"OK, honey, in a minute," Joanie said impatiently.   


"Why don't I read to her and you can get ready?" Syd suggested. "I can put Lilly in the playpen in the den."   


"That would be great," Joanie said. She lifted Hannah to the floor. "Han, Aunt Syd is going to read to you while mommy gets everything ready."   


"OK," Hannah said happily, running into the living room with the book.   


Syd followed Hannah into the living room and put Lilly in the playpen with some of her toys.   


"Is she driving you crazy?" Joanie asked, coming into the room.   


Syd sat down on the couch with a sigh. "Is she ever. I had to chase her around the house this morning, trying to get my shoe back."   


Joanie picked Lilly up. "Are you giving your mommy trouble?"   


Lilly laughed and started playing with Joanie's shirt.   


"Where's Burt?" Syd asked as Hannah climbed up onto the couch beside her.   


"Working, but he promised he'd be here for the party," Joanie said, putting Lilly back in her playpen. "I'm going to go start blowing up balloons." Joanie disappeared into the kitchen.   


"Aunt Syd, read to me," Hannah protested.   


"OK, sweetie," Syd said. She opened the book and began reading. "'You're a wizard, Harry,' Hagrid said. 'I'm a what?' Harry asked."   


"Darn, no ice cream," Joanie said, coming into the room. "I thought I bought some."   


"I can run and get it," Syd said, looking up from the book.   


"You sure?" Joanie asked. "It's pouring outside."   


"I don't mind," Syd said, standing up. "If you watch Lilly."   


"Sure," Joanie said.   


"Can I come?" Hannah asked hopefully.   


"Sure, why not?" Syd said. "I haven't seen you all week." Syd went into the kitchen and grabbed her keys. "Come on, Miss Priss."   


"I'm not Miss Priss, I 'm Hannah," Hannah said, laughing. She followed Syd out the door. "Bye, mommy."   


"Bye, sweetie, be safe," Joanie called and closed the door.   
  
"So what do you want for your birthday?" Syd asked Hannah as she drove toward the grocery store to get ice cream.   


"I want a globe," Hannah said. "Like you."   


"You are more like me than you know," Syd said with a smile. "I was obsessed with geography at your age."   


"That's what mommy said," Hannah said, looking at Syd.   


Syd stopped at red light. "It seems like yesterday that I delivered you."   


Hannah looked at Syd. "Really? Aunt Syd, I wish I could go to Hogwart's, like Harry Potter."  


"Yep, and now you're a big girl," Syd said with a smile. Suddenly, a car zoomed out in front of her. Syd tried to stop but the road was too slippery. The car jerked forward, slamming into the other car. Syd heard Hannah scream and all went black.   
  
Chapter two: The arrival of Hagrid and Harry   
  
Hannah opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a room with pink all around it and the bed was huge. Hannah sat up, wondering where she was. She looked over at Syd, who was asleep beside her. She didn't know what had happened. All she knew was that she wasn't at home. Then she heard the door to the room open and a large man appeared before her. He was tall, almost like a giant. Hannah screamed.   


"It's OK, Hannah," the man said. "I won't hurt you. My name is Hagrid, and I've come to take you to Hogwart's School of Wizardry."   


"What?" Hannah asked. She looked over at Syd and began shaking her. "Aunt Syd, wake up. There's someone here to see us."  


Syd awoke with a start and looked at Hagrid. She jumped back startled. "Wh...what's going on? Who are you? Where are we?"   


"You're in London, Dr. Hansen," Hagrid said. He pulled out a letter and gave it to Syd. "Since Hannah can't read yet, you're going to have to read this for her."   


"What is it?" Syd asked, taking the letter from him. She opened it. "Dear Hannah Hansen, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwart's School Of Wizardry. Below are a list of the things you will need; don't worry you will have help." Syd looked up at Hagrid. "Am I dreaming?"   


"You can call it what you want," Harry said. He turned back to Hannah, who was eyeing him with suspicion. "I have a very special friend who is going to help you, Hannah. Harry Potter."   


Hannah's eyes lit up. "Harry Potter is here? I'm a wizard?"   


"Yes, you are," came Harry's voice from behind Hagrid. He came around front. "It's nice to meet you, Hannah. You are the youngest child ever to be accepted to Hogwart's."   


"I can do magic like you?" Hannah asked with delight. She got up off the bed.   


"Yes," Harry said. He pulled out his wand and muttered some words. Suddenly Hannah was wearing a robe matching Harry's with an orange and red scarf tied around her neck.   


"Wow," Hannah said.   


"Wait I've got to be dreaming," Syd said. "Harry Potter is just..."   


"A boy with magic," Hagrid said. "Well, we had best be off. We're running a bit behind schedule."   


"Come along, Hannah," Harry said, taking Hannah's hand. He turned to Syd. "You can come too, you know. Professor Dumbledor wants to talk to you about a job."   


Syd gave him a questioning look. "A job? But I'm not magic."   


"Oh, you'd be surprised," Harry said and walked out the door with Hannah.   


Syd followed them, still wondering what kind of dream she was in now.   
  


Diagon Ally:   
  
"Welcome to Diagon Ally," Harry said after they'd stopped by the bank to get Hannah some money for her school stuff. "This is where we need to get all your school supplies."   


"But I can't read," Hannah said with worry.   


"Don't worry, Hannah, I'll read to you," Harry said. He pointed to a store called Ollivander's. They followed Harry inside.   


"Mr. Potter, good to see you again," Mr. Olllivander said with a small smile. "Well, Hannah, we've been expecting you. I hear you are the youngest ever to go to Hogwart's. You must be special."   


"That she is," Harry said, smiling at Hannah.   


"We need to get you a wand," Mr. Ollivander said. He took a wand out of a box and gave it to Hannah. "Well try it out."   


Hannah wove the wand and boxes started falling everywhere   


Mr. Ollivander took the wand back from her. "Not that one. Try this one." Mr. Ollivander gave Hannah another wand.   


Hannah wove it and it lit up. "Wow. It lit up."   


"That means that it chose you," Harry explained.   


"I'm not surprised," Mr. Ollivander said. "The wand's brother belongs to another very smart student, Hermione Granger."   


"She's one of my friends," Harry explained as they left the store.   


"Now where?" Syd asked as she followed them down the street. "Where did Hagrid go?"   


"He probably went to get Hannah's owl," Harry said. He saw Hagrid in the distance. "There he is."   


"Happy birthday, Hannah," Hagrid said holding up the cage. Inside was a white owl.   


"Wow," Hannah said excitedly. "What's he for?"   


"He brings mail," Harry said. "And if you want to send mail, he will send it."   


"Wow," Syd said.   


Hagrid checked his watch. "Well, Harry, the train leaves in ten minutes. We'd best be off. You will show Hannah platform nine and three quarters?"   


"Yes," Harry answered. "See you back at school, Hagrid."   


Hagrid disappeared down the street.   


"Follow me," Harry said. He led Syd and Hannah to the platform.   


"It's just a wall," Syd said, looking at Harry.   


"Not just a wall," Harry said. "We need to wait for Ron and Hermione. Those are my best friends at Hogwart's."   


"Harry!!" Ron Weasley called. Harry turned and saw Ron running up to him. "Hi."   


"Hi, Ron," Harry said happily. "I'd like you to meet a new student that I helped today. This is Hannah Hansen and her Aunt Syd."   


"Ron Weasley," Ron said. He leaned in Harry's ear. "How old is she?"   


"Just turned five," Harry said.   


"Whoa!" Ron said a bit too loudly.   


Then they saw Hermione Granger, Frid, George and Ginny Weasley walking toward them.   


"Harry," Hermione said happily. "I hope you got my letter."   


"I did," Harry answered. "Hermione, I'd like you to meet a new student Hannah Hansen and her Aunt Syd."   


"Hello," Hermione said. "I'm Hermione Granger. How old are you, Hannah?"   


"Five," Hannah answered. "Can I sit by you on the train, Harry?"   


"Of course!" Harry said.   


"The train is about to leave," Mrs. Weasley said. "Good luck."   


"Thanks, Mom," Fred, one of the Weasley twins called. He ran and jumped through the wall.   


"Wow," Hannah said, highly impressed.   


"Come on, let's go," Hermione said. She ran for the wall and jumped through it.   


Harry held Hannah's hand and led her through the wall. Bright light shown all around them; soon they were at a completely different platform. HOGWART'S EXPRESS was on the front of the train. Soon Syd came in after them, followed by Ron.   


"Oh, wow," Syd said, amazed.   


"We're lucky no muggles saw us," Ron said.   


"Muggles?" Syd questioned.   


"Non magic people," Hermione explained.   


  
On Hogwart's Express:   
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Syd and Hannah sat in a car all to themselves. Harry, Ron and Hermione were trying to tell Hannah and Syd all about Hogwart's. They explained about the different houses and how they all were in one called Gryffindor.   


"Hopefully you'll get in that one, too," Harry explained. "Depends, though."   


"Harry, we'd better put on our robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon," Hermione said.   


Hannah was already wearing hers from the spell Harry had cast when he'd first met her. It was night time when the train finally arrived at Hogwart's. Hagrid was there to meet them.   


"Hagrid, could I go with Hannah to the first-years?" Harry asked. Even though Harry was going into his 5th year, he didn't want Hannah to be scared.   


"That'd be fine," Hagrid said.   


Harry got into the boat with Hannah and Syd. They rode toward the castle. The castle was bright with huge lights streaming off of it. Finally they reached the castle and walked up the large stone steps into the front of the school. The front was a large room with high windows and tall ceilings. The first years were led outside the Great Hall, where Professor McGonagall was standing at the top of the stairs.   


"We will proceed into the Great Hall for the sorting in just a moment. I'd like to take a moment to tell first-years that you are not to go wandering around the school at night or there will be consequences to pay. One student in particular should know this very well." Professor McGonagall eyed Harry suspiciously.   


"I'm just here with Hannah," Harry said.   


Professor McGonagall nodded and motioned for the first-years to follow her.   


"Hannah, I'm going to go sit with the other Gryffindors," Harry told Hannah. "I promise I'll find you after the sorting. If you're in Gryffindor, you can sit by me."   


Hannah nodded and went up to the front with the other first-years. After a few names were called, Hannah's name was finally reached.   


"Hannah Hansen," Professor McGonagall called.   


Hannah went up and sat on the stool. The sorting hat was placed on her head.   


"Hmm, hard choice," the hat said. "Good mind. Young but smart. But where to put you. I say GRYFFINDOR."   


The Gryffindor table started clapping and cheering.   


Hannah hopped down from the stool. She ran over to the Gryffindor table and sat down beside Harry. Syd was sitting on the other side of her.   


"Good job, sweetie," Syd said giving Syd a hug.   


Hannah smiled.   


"Your attention please," Dumbledor the Headmaster said, standing up. "Our caretaker would like to remind you that the forest is forbidden to any student, as well as the third floor. Let the feast begin."   


Suddenly, food appeared on the table.   


"Oh, wow," Hannah said. She dug in and began eating filling her plate high with food, with Syd's help, of course.   


Syd still didn't know what kind of dream this was, but she was planning to find out, one way or the other.   
  
After the feast, Percy, who was a Prefect, led the Gryffindors to the Gryffindor tower.   


"First-years be alert. The staircases like to change," Percy said. They stopped in front of the picture.   


"Password," the lady in the picture said.   


"Quidditch," Percy said.   


The picture opened and the Gryffindors went inside.   


"Oh, wow," Hannah said, looking around the room. Unlike the Great Hall, the Gryffindor common room was dimly lit. A fire was blazing in the fire place.   


"This is the Gryffindor common room," Percy explained. "The boys' dormitories are to the right and up the stairs, and the girls' are the same on the left. Now everyone to bed. We have a long day tomorrow."   


Harry turned to Syd. "Syd, you'll be sleeping with the girls for now, but, don't worry, Dumbledor will figure out something."   


Syd nodded and followed Hermione and Hannah to the girls' side. The room was filled with eight to twelve four poster beds. All of the trunks and luggage had already been placed at the end of each bed.   


"You had best get to bed," Hermione said. "As Percy said, we have a long day tomorrow. We also get our schedules for classes."   


"I don't think she understands what you're talking about," Susan, a third year, said.   


"Sorry," Hermione said to Hannah.   


"It's OK," Hannah said. Syd helped her change into her pajamas and she got into bed. Soon she fell into a dream filled with magical wonders and mysteries. 

Providence, Rhode Island

Hansen House

Joanie paced nervously in the kitchen. It should have only taken Syd and Hannah a few minutes to get the ice cream. The nearest store was only five minutes away, but nearly an hour had passed since Syd and Hannah had left the house.   
  
Jim and Robbie walked in the front door, laughing about something that had happened earlier at the vet clinic. "Hey, Joanie," Robbie said, noticing the worried expression on his sister's face. "What's wrong?"  


"Syd and Hannah left to get ice cream about an hour ago," Joanie explained. "I don't know why they're not back yet."

Jim smiled. "They probably got sidetracked with some sort of birthday errand. You know how much Syd spoils her niece."

"Yeah," Joanie tried to smile. "I'm sure you're right, Dad."

The phone rang, a shrill interruption to the uneasy silence.

Joanie sprang up to answer it, as if she was sitting on a chair made of nails. The voice on the other end of the line confirmed her worst fears. 

"Dad, Robbie, we've got to get to the hospital NOW."

Providence Hospital

Joanie strode to the admit desk in the ER. "I'm Joanie Hansen. I got a call that my sister and daughter are here. Can you tell me where they are?"

The overworked, overtired nurse peered at Joanie over her glasses. "Take a seat."

It seemed that hours had passed before a doctor came over to them. "Joanie Hansen?"

Joanie stood up. "That's me. Where are Syd and Hannah?"

"They're being transferred to the head trauma unit. Your sister and daughter were involved in an automobile accident and have severe head trauma."

"Are they going to be all right?" Jim's voice was filled with tension.

"It's too soon to tell," the doctor answered. "They're both in deep comas. You can come and see them if you would like, one at a time."

Joanie followed the doctor to Hannah's room. Her little girl would have looked as if she were peacefully asleep if it hadn't been for all the tubes and machines. "Oh, Han," Joanie sobbed, taking her daughter's small hand in her own. "Why did I let the two of you go to get the ice cream? I could have gone, or if we'd only waited five minutes later..."

Jim Hansen stood over Syd's bed, in a room across the hall. "Come home, Syd. Wherever you are, come back to us."

Hogwart's:   
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Hannah and Syd all made their way to the Great Hall to breakfast the next morning. Harry read Hannah's class schedule to her. He suddenly realized that, at the age of five, Hannah must be a very bright little girl.   


"I can help you, Hannah," Harry said. "We have the same classes."   


"Oh, boy," Hannah said with delight, her eyes shinning.   


Then Ron looked up into the air. "Mail's here," he said.   


Suddenly hundreds of owls came swooping down, dropping packages in kids' hands. Hannah's owl, who she had named Rose, which Ron and Harry thought was to girlie for an owl, dropped a huge package in Hannah's lap.   


"Wow, Hannah," Syd said. "Wonder what it is."   


Hannah looked at Syd, giving her a look that said "should I open this?"   


"It's all right, Hannah. Open it," Hermione said. She got up and started helping Hannah with the package. "Oh, wow, it's a broom."   


"Not just any broom; that's a numbus 2000," Ron said. "Harry has one of those."   


"Why do I have this?" Hannah asked. She looked from Ron to Harry, looking for an answer.   


"To fly on, silly," Harry said. "I'll come with you to your first flying lesson, if you want."   


"OK," Hannah said happily.   


Soon breakfast was finished and the bell rang for the first class to begin. Harry led Hannah to Potions, which was Harry's worst class. Harry hoped that Professor Snape wouldn't scare Hannah.   


"Mr. Potter, would you kindly pay attention?" Snape sneered. Harry had not liked Snape since the beginning, and Harry guessed Snape felt the same way.   


"I was explaining something to Hannah," Harry explained.   


"I don't care. Hannah can fend for herself," Snape sneered. He looked at Hannah.   


"But she can't," Harry said. The look that Snape gave him was so scary that he decided to keep his mouth shut.   


"Harry Potter is a babysitter now," Malfoy sneered when they were standing outside the classroom an hour later. "Having fun with your little girlfriend?" Draco laughed.   


"Lay off, Malfoy," Harry snapped angrily, coming toward Draco with his wand in his hand.   


"Make me," Draco said directly in Harry's face. He grabbed the bunny Hannah was holding and started walking away with it, laughing.   


"Hey, give that back," Hannah screamed. She started running after him.   


"Malfoy, give it here," Harry snapped.   


"Why don't you come and get it, Potter?" Draco said and walked away, blending into the crowd of students.   


Harry was fuming. He never liked Malfoy to begin with, and now things were ten times worse.   


"He stole my bunny," Hannah said. She had tears in her eyes.   


"We'll get it back," Harry promised her. "I'm going to..."   


"Harry, don't do anything you'll regret," Hermione said, coming up behind Hannah and Harry.   


Harry sighed. Draco Malfoy was going to pay, even if it meant Harry getting expelled from Hogwart's.   
  
In Dumbledor's office, Syd sat behind his desk as he told her about a possible job at Hogwart's. The job was that of an assistant to the nurse and doctor in the hospital wing.   


"I still don't know what I'm doing here," Syd confessed to Dumbledor. "This all seems like one big dream."   


"Hogwart's can do that to you," Dumbledor said with a kind smile. "I assure you that Hogwart's is very real. Now, when would you like to start?"   


"As soon as possible." Syd said. "I'd like to see Hannah through her first day, though."   


"Ah, not to worry, Dr. Hansen. Hannah is well taken care of," Dumbledor said, his eyes twinkling. "I'd trust Harry Potter with my life. Hannah is at her first flying lesson, if you'd like to watch?"   


"Great!" Syd said and walked out of the office. She headed for the field, where she saw students lined up with brooms. She saw Hannah on the end, the smallest one of the group. Syd smiled. Harry was standing beside Hannah, explaining how to fly.   


"I will be right back," the teacher said. She came over to Syd. "Dr. Hansen, would you mind keeping an eye on my class while I take care of some business for a few moments?"   


"Not at all," Syd said pleased.   


"Don't let these brooms off the ground," the teacher said and walked away.   
  
"Want your bunny back, eh?" Draco Malfoy told Hannah. He started rising into the air. "Well, come and get it."   


"Give it here, Malfoy," Harry screamed with rage.   


"Hey, my bunny," Hannah screamed. She pushed off with her feet and was suddenly flying into the air.   


"Well, look what we have here. A five year old pretending to fly," Draco said with a laugh. "Wait till Dumbledor sees this."   


"Give me back my bunny," Hannah screamed. She started chasing Malfoy through the air, but he was too fast for her.   


"She's going to fall, Harry," Hermione said. "She can't fly. She won't know how to control her broom."   


"Make it stop," Hannah said. The bunny was now flying in the air, going down. Malfoy had thrown it up in the air, and now it was heading downward.   


Harry raced up into the air and dove for the bunny.   


"Hannah, be careful," Syd screamed.   


Harry finally reached the bunny and snatched it in his hands. He felt as if he were playing Quidditch. He saw Hannah's broom flying around in circles.   


"Make it stop," Hannah screamed.   


Harry got really close to Hannah, but couldn't quite reach her. "Hannah, come closer to me."   


"I can't," Hannah said. She was now crying. The wind was picking up.   


"Yes, you can," Harry said. He finally got hold of her and gently guided her down to the ground. The class started cheering and clapping.   


"That was wickedly brilliant," Ron said.   


"Hannah, are you OK?" Syd asked her.   


"Yes," Hannah said. She looked at Harry. "Harry saved me."   


"It was no problem," Harry said with a smile.   
  
When the Gryffindors returned to the common room after dinner, Hermione started talking away.   


"Harry, what you did for Hannah was very brave," Hermione said, smiling.   


"It was no different then Quidditch. Besides, Hannah is a special girl and she's lucky to be here at such a very young age. And I thought you were smart."   


"Shut up," Hermione said, but she laughed.   


"Hermione, will you read to me?" Hannah asked coming over to them.   


"We best get started on our homework," Hermione said. She took Hannah over to a seat in the common room.   


"Snape gave us homework to last for a year," Ron muttered as he sat down beside Hannah in an arm chair.   


"Do you want to practice with your wand?" Hermione asked Hannah.   


Hannah took out her wand.   


"Lift the book," Ron suggested.   


"Wingardion levisoa," Hannah said with a wave of her wand, and suddenly the book rose in the air.   


"Well done, Hannah," Hermione said pleased.   


Hannah smiled in spite of herself.   


"What did you do, Hannah?" Syd asked coming over to the four.   


"She lifted the book," Harry said.   


"You're so smart, Hannah," Syd said. "Shouldn't you three be getting to bed? It's past ten."   


"Yes," Hermione said. "Come along, Hannah."   


"Night, Harry," Hannah said.   


"What about me?" Ron said, pretending to be hurt.   


"Night, Ron," Hannah said, taking Hermione's hand.   
  
The next morning the students got up to a very rainy and wet Tuesday.   


"I hate rain," Ron moaned as they made their way down to the Great Hall. Hannah was coming slowly behind Harry and Ron.   


"Me too," agreed Harry. "I think flying lessons are going to be canceled for today. Good thing for Malfoy. He almost got Hannah and I killed yesterday."   


"Why does it have to rain?" Hannah asked from behind them.   


"It just does, Hannah," Harry said. Then he noticed that Hermione wasn't with them. 

"Hannah, where's Hermione?"   


"I don't know," Hannah said.   


Then a bell sounded.   


"What does that mean?" Hannah asked.   


Harry looked scared. "It means there's something wrong."   


Then Percy came over to them.   


"Everyone to the library now," Percy said. "Dumbledor wants us to meet the new Dark Arts teacher."   


"But why the library?" Harry asked as they went to the library.   


"Dunno," Ron said. "Must be some reason."   


"May I have your attention please," Dumbledor said, once everyone was seated. "I'd like to introduce Professor Booklet. She is going to be your new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher."   


A small woman with gray hair and a scarf came walking into the room. She had a slight limp, which puzzled Harry.   


"Good morning, students," Professor Booklet said. "I'm sorry I'm a day late, but I had some business to attend to before coming here today. I look forward to teaching you all and Dumbledor tells me you are very bright students."   


Then the bell rang for breakfast.   


"Everyone to the Great Hall," Dumbledor said.   
  
"So what do you think of Professor Booklet?" Ron asked Harry, Hermione, and Hannah as they sat eating breakfast.   


"Nice," Harry said.   


"Weird," Hermione said. "Did you see the way she was limping?"   


"Yes," Ron said. "What does that have to do with anything."   


Hermione leaned in. "I think she's hiding something." 

Providence, Rhode Island

Two Days Later

Two of Syd's friends from Chicago, Kerry Weaver and Elizabeth Corday Greene, had left for Providence as soon as they had heard about the accident.

"Are you sure you're up to this?" Kerry asked Elizabeth. She was concerned that facing another life-and-death situation so soon after Mark's death would be too much for her friend.

  
Elizabeth wiped her tears away. "No, I'm going to be all right. We need to be there for Syd."

Kerry nodded but said nothing. Elizabeth hadn't really seemed like herself since Mark's death. Even having Rachel back in Chicago hadn't helped much, although Kerry knew Elizabeth had benefited somewhat from saving Rachel from her stepfather's abuse. Susan Lewis was watching Rachel and Ella for the time Elizabeth would be in Providence.

"How bad is it, Jim?" Kerry asked Syd's father as soon as they got to the hospital.   


"Very bad, I'm afraid to say," Jim answered. "Neither one of them has regained consciousness, and the doctors don't know when or if that will happen."

Elizabeth crumpled into tears. Tina came up to her and put an arm around Elizabeth. "Why don't you keep Pete and I company for a while?" 

Elizabeth nodded. "I'm sorry," she sniffled. 

"It's OK," Tina said tenderly. "Syd knows you're here, I know that for a fact," she said thinking of when she had almost died after Luke was born. Having her family by her side had meant everything.

"Can I see her?" Kerry asked the doctor who was in charge of the head trauma unit. 

"Yes, she's over here. Not for too long, now." The doctor showed Kerry where Syd's room was. As she walked across the hall, she saw Joanie sitting in Hannah's room, reading a book aloud to her daughter.

Kerry's eyes filled with tears as she saw one of her best friends lying in the bed, halfway between life and death. "Syd, I hope Tina's right. You need to know that we're all here, waiting for you to come out of this."

Hogwart's:   
  
"What do you mean, hiding something?" Ron asked Hermione as the bell to begin the day rang.   


"I mean she's hiding something," Hermione said, rather annoyed. "Remember Professor Quill, and how we all thought it was Snape who was putting Harry in danger, and all the other teachers haven't worked out. Why should this one?"   


"Hermione, you're being insane," Ron said.   


Hermione stuck her nose in the air. "Fine. Don't believe me, but when Harry's scar starts to burn just as the sight of her, then we'll know she's up to no good."   


"What scar?" Hannah asked. Hannah had been listening closely to Ron and Hermione's discussion, or, rather, argument.   


Harry pulled back his hair. "This scar."   


"Where did you get it? Did you get hurt?" Hannah asked.   


Harry didn't know how to tell Hannah the truth of what really happened. How Voltemort had killed both his parents and left him with that scar. He didn't know if she'd understand, or if she'd be afraid, or not.   


"What happened, Harry?" Hannah asked. She was still waiting for his answer.   


"I uh..." Harry didn't know what to say. He looked at Syd, who nodded. Somehow Syd knew about Voltemort. "I was attacked by a very bad wizard, Hannah. Not all wizards are good. Which is why I'm very concerned about our new teacher."   


"Oh," Hannah said. Harry could tell she didn't understand, and, to him, that was good. He didn't want Hannah, or Syd, for that matter, to get mixed up in all the danger. Then the late bell rang. Ron, Harry, Hermione and Hannah practically ran to Dark Arts.   


"You're late, Potter," Professor Booklet said. "Perhaps I should turn all of you into a pocket watch so that one of you might be on time."   


"No," Hannah said.   


Professor Booklet looked at them and nodded at them to take a seat. Harry sat down and got out his wand. Hannah, Hermione and Ron did the same. Suddenly, just as he had expected, his scar began to burn. He put a hand to his forehead and looked at Ron, who looked at Hermione. The class seemed to last forever. This teacher was the most boring teacher Harry had ever met. All they did was take notes.   


"I just wanted to get to know you all and tell you a little about myself and my teaching style," Professor Booklet said as the class began to pack up their things. "Tomorrow we will start doing something fun, I promise."   


"Yeah, right," Ron muttered.   


Harry looked at Professor Booklet and his scar burned even more. He knew something was terribly wrong. He was in great danger.   


"I knew she was bad news," Hermione said as they walked down the stone steps toward Hagrid's cabin.   


"But my scar burns sometimes with Snape too," Harry reasoned as they passed the muddy lawn. "But he was only trying to protect me."   


"Still, I think we should go to Dumbledor," Hermione said.   


"Harry, Ron, wait up," Syd called. She ran to catch up with them, wearing a Hogwart's robe.   


"Hi, Aunt Syd," Hannah said. "Pick me up."   


Syd lifted her. "You're to big for me to hold, Hannah, you're in a big girl school now."   


"I know. I don't want to get my shoes dirty," Hannah said smiling.   


"Ah," Syd said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.   


"What are you doing out here, Syd?" Harry asked.   


"Hagrid wants me to supervise in case someone gets injured," Syd answered.   


"Harry's head hurts," Hannah told Syd.   


Syd looked at Harry. "Where does it hurt, Harry? Would you like me to take a look at it?"   


Harry shook his head. "No. It's just my scar. It only burns when V...um...Voltemort is near. You know, the one who killed my parents."   


"Right," Syd answered as they neared Hagrid's cabin.   


"Dr. Hansen, glad you could make it," Hagrid said.   


"Thanks," Syd said as she put Hannah down. "OK, Miss Priss, go do some more magic."   


"I'm not Miss Priss," Hannah said and ran into the cabin.   


"She's a cutie," Hagrid told Syd.   


"That she is," Syd said. "I still have no clue how we got here, though."   


"Don't worry about that now," Hagrid said as they went into the cabin. "Just concentrate on having fun. That's what Hogwart's is all about. Magic and fun."   


Syd nodded and stood over near the window to watch the kids.   


"Oh wow, dragons," Hannah said in delight. "Can I touch it?"   


"Of course! Hagrid said.   


Hannah touched the baby dragon. "Oh wow. It skin feels slimy and rough."   


"Be careful, Hannah," Harry said. "Sometimes the dragons will get you."   


Hannah pulled her hand back.   


"Why did you have to scare her like that?" Hermione asked.   


Harry nodded. "Sorry, Hannah."   


"It's OK," Hannah said with a smile.   
  
That night after dinner Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Hannah decided to go to Dumbledor's office to tell him what had happened in Professor Booklet's class that day.   


"Hey, wait," Syd said catching up to them. "You four always seem to be disappearing. Are you up to something?"   


"We're going to see Professor Dumbledor about Harry's scar," Hermione said.   


"Mind if I tag along?" Syd asked. "I need to ask Dumbledor if I can work with Hagrid full time."   


"Now that would be cool," Ron said.   


Suddenly, the staircases begun to move.   


"What's happening?" Syd asked, holding onto the railing for support  


Harry looked at Syd. "The staircases, they like to change."   


Providence, Rhode Island  
  
Syd began to twitch and jerk in her bed, such movements that immediately alerted Kerry's attention. 

Kerry ran into the hall. "She's having a seizure!"

The doctor rushed into the room, followed by Elizabeth and Tina, with the medications necessary to stop Syd's seizure.   


Kerry was timing how long it had been since the seizing had started, praying that it wouldn't cause any additional brain damage. After what felt like an eternity, Syd grew still.

"Thank you for your vigilance, Dr. Weaver," the doctor told Kerry. "I've heard a lot of good things about you from Dr. Hansen."

"I'm just glad we caught it in time," Kerry replied. The others left the room, except for Elizabeth. 

"I'm getting so tired," Elizabeth said. "It must be the trip."

  
"There's an extra chair," Kerry told her. "Go ahead and sit down. I'm sure they'll break the one visitor at a time rule since we're both doctors."  


"Good idea," Elizabeth said, yawning as she sat down in the chair.

Kerry felt her own eyelids grow heavy. She returned to the chair at Syd's bedside and told herself that she would only close her eyes for a minute.

Across the hall, Joanie closed Hannah's favorite Harry Potter book and laid it aside. She had been reading for so long that she felt she could barely keep her eyes open another minute. Within a few moments, she, like Kerry and Elizabeth, was fast asleep.

Hogwart's:   
  
"Does anyone feel like we shouldn't be here?" Ron asked, once the staircases stopped moving.   


"We're on the forbidden third floor," Hermione replied. "Remember what happened last time we came up here?"   


"Yeah, we were almost killed by a three-headed dog named Fluffy," Ron muttered.   


"What is this place?" Syd asked Harry, Ron and Hermione.   


"It's the third floor, strictly forbidden," Hermione said.   


Then they heard voices. They sounded a lot like Professor Snape and Professor Booklet.   


"I can assure you, I will have this job by next quarter," Snape growled.   


Harry, Ron, Hermione, Hannah and Syd perched behind a statue to listen.   


"Professor Snape, I don't take kindly to threats," Professor Booklet replied roughly.   


Hermione looked at Harry.   


"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some work to do," Professor Booklet went behind a closed door. Soon Professor Snape went behind another door and slammed it shut.   


"What was that about?" Syd whispered.   


"Snape wants the Dark Arts job," Hermione explained softly. They walked quietly toward the door in which professor Booklet went through. They heard a voice.   


"I'm keeping a close eye on him," the voice was saying. It sounded a lot like Professor Booklet. "Not to worry, master, you picked the right girl for the job. Dumbledor doesn't suspect a thing."   


Harry looked at Ron and Hermione. Then the door opened and the group dove behind the statue. Finally, after the coast was clear, they were able to leave the third floor.   


"What is it that Dumbledor doesn't suspect?" Ron asked as they made their way back to the Gryffindor tower.   


"You remember Professor Mad-Eye Moody, and how the real one was locked in a trunk last year? I bet that's what's going on," Hermione said.   


"You don't think the real Professor Booklet is hidden somewhere, do you?" Ron asked. 

"No, that can't be true."   


"What are you three going on about?" Syd asked as they stopped at the painting.   


"Quidditch," Harry told the painting and the painting swung open.   


"Last year some nut pot pretended to be this teacher named Mad-Eye Moody," Harry explained. "He was keeping an eye on me so he could take me back to Voltemort, so Voltemort could finish me off."   


"Freaky," Syd said.   


"Well, Hannah and I are going to be before you two come up with another clever way to get us in trouble or worse expelled," Hermione said in a snotty tone. "Come along, Hannah."   


Hannah followed Hermione and Syd to the girls' side.   


"Girls," Ron muttered under his breath. He and Harry went to the boys' side.   
  
Harry couldn't believe the Quidditch season had begun already. It didn't seem like they'd been at Hogwart's three months, but it was now almost Thanksgiving break. Syd Hansen had invited Harry, Ron and Hermione to the Hansen house in Providence, Rhode Island for Thanksgiving Holidays.   


"What's Quidditch?" Syd asked at breakfast on the day of the first Quidditch against Hufflepuff. Harry was glad about that, because he surely didn't want Snape bothering him again.   


"It's a game that is played in the air on brooms," Harry explained. "You'll find out when we get out there. I'm the seeker. If I catch the tiny golden Snitch before the other house seeker, then Gryffindor wins the game."   


"Ah," Syd said, taking a sip of her orange juice. "Hannah, can I use Rose to send a letter to mommy and Grandpa about inviting Harry, Ron and Hermione?"   


"Sure, Aunt Syd," Hannah said. "She hasn't gotten to send any mail yet."   


"Thank you, sweetie," Syd said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "How about we get you cleaned up. The bell's about to ring and I've got to get to Hagrid's cabin."   


"OK," Hannah said in agreement.   


Then the first bell rang.   


"Let's go," Hermione said. "Here, Syd, I'll take Hannah with me."   


"Thanks," Syd said. "See you at lunch."   


"OK," Harry said. They made their way toward their first class, Potions with Snape.   
  
Before going to Hagrid's cabin, Syd decided to go up to the Owlery. The Owlery was the place where the owls were kept when they are not sending or receiving mail. Syd needed to send a letter to Joanie and everyone at home. Syd saw Hannah's owl, Rose, perched in her cage, and went over to her.   


"Hey, girl," Syd said, as if she were talking to a small child, "I have a letter for you to send."   


Rose flew out of her cage eagerly and Syd tied the letter to her leg. "Go give it to Joanie, Rose."   


Syd watched Rose fly out of the window and into the sky. She couldn't wait for Joanie and the family to meet Ron, Hermione, and, most of all, Harry Potter.   


  
Providence: Hansen House:   
  
Joanie heard a tap at the window and opened her eyes. She realized she was in her room back home and not at the hospital. Joanie sat up and went over to the window. She opened it, and an owl flew it and sat perched on her bed.   


"What the.." Joanie started to say. She noticed a letter on the owls leg and untied it. The owl flew out of the window as fast as it had come in. Joanie opened the letter and read it out loud to herself.   
  
_Dear Joanie and family,   
  
Hannah and I are doing great at Hogwart's. Hannah has made some amazing friends, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley. I've invited them home for Thanksgiving Holidays. Hannah is doing almost as well as the older students. She's already learned how to fly and I think she could be the next seeker in Quidditch. I'm sorry we haven't written in so long, but things have been busy. I hope you are all doing well and I'll explain everything when we arrive. Remember, we won't be arriving the normal way. Ron's dad, Arthur Weasley, is letting us borrow his flying car since our brooms won't travel that far and we're not allowed to do any magic outside of Hogwart's (but of course I'm sure Hannah will break the rule, knowing her) Love you all and we'll see you soon. Keep and eye on the sky.   
  
Love,   
Syd   
  
_Joanie looked up from the letter in shock. This had to be a dream, it had to be. Harry Potter was just a character in a book. It wasn't real. The last thing Joanie remembered was being beside Hannah's hospital bed, reading to her.   


"Joanie," Kerry called. "Sorry, did I wake you?"   


"No," Joanie answered. "Something weird just happened."   


"You're telling me," Kerry said. "I fell asleep at the hospital and when I woke up I was here."   


"I just got a letter from an owl," Joanie said. She handed Kerry the letter. "It's from Syd, from Hogwart's school."   


"What?" Kerry asked as she skimmed the letter. "But Syd and Hannah are.."   


"Exactly," Joanie said. "This doesn't make since, but yet it makes perfect sense."   


Then Elizabeth came into the room. "Does anyone know what's going on?"   


"Nope," Joanie and Kerry said together.   


"Weird," Elizabeth said. "One moment I was sitting beside Syd's bed and the next thing I know I'm on the couch downstairs."   


"Joanie just got a letter from Syd," Kerry said. She handed Elizabeth the letter, and Elizabeth read it fast.   


"This has to be a dream," Elizabeth said.   


"Duh," Joanie said. "Well, whatever we do, we just have to make the best of it."   


Then the owl flew in the window again. Joanie untied another letter and read it out loud. It was written it big letters with markers.   
  
_Hi mommy,   
  
This is Hannah. I love you. Miss you.   
  
Hannah.   
_  
"OK, now I know this is a dream," Joanie said. "This is from Hannah."   


"But it can't possibly be," Elizabeth said.   


"I know," Joanie said.   
  


Hogwart's:   
  
"And the snitch is just by Harry Potter," the announcer said. The Quidditch game, the first one of the season, had been going on for the past two hours. Everyone was sure Gryffindor was going to win.   


Harry raced past Susan, a third year in Hufflepuff and grabbed the snitch. He rose it in the air with a smile.   


"Harry Potter has the snitch," the announcer shouted. "Gryffindors win."   


"YAY!!" everyone cheered.   


Harry flew down and he saw Hermione, Ron and Hannah run up to him.   


"That was bloody brilliant," Ron said with a smile.   


"Great job, Harry," Hermione said.   


"Yeah, great job, Harry," Hannah said.   


"Thanks," Harry said, feeling relieved but proud at the same time. He had led the Gryffindors to victory....again.   


"Let's go celebrate," Syd said, coming up to them. "Gryffindor party in the tower."   


"YAY!!" Hannah screamed.   


They all went back to the Gryffindor tower for the celebration of winning the first Quidditch game of the season.   
  
Two days later:   
  
"Everyone ready?" Syd asked as she stood beside the Weasley's flying car, which Ron's dad had given them permission to use to fly to Providence.   


"Yep, ready," Hermione said. "I've never been to anywhere in America, except Florida."   


"America is great," Syd said as she lifted Hannah into the car. "OK, there you go, big girl."   


"Harry, Hermione, sit by me," Hannah said, smiling.   


Harry, Ron and Hermione climbed in after Syd. Syd was driving the car.   


"OK, you guys I've never driven anything in the air before," Syd said as she started the car. "Not even an airplane."   


"We'll help," Hermione said.   


The car lifted into the air and began flying over the city toward Providence, Rhode Island in America.   


"Don't run into any trees," Ron said. "Or my dad will have a cow."   


"You mean an owl," Harry said and laughed at his own joke.   


"I won't," Syd assured them.   
  


Four hours later, since a flying car is a zillion times faster than an airplane, they reached Providence.   


"Oh, wow," Hermione said as she looked down at the city. "It's lovely."   


"Very cool," Harry said with delight.   


"Welcome home," Syd said to Hannah. She pointed down below. "And there is the Hansen house."   


"YAY!!" Hannah said gleefully.   
  
Hansen house:   
  
Joanie, Elizabeth, Kerry, Jim and Robbie were sitting on the front porch talking and trying to figure out the mysterious letter Joanie had gotten from Syd and Hannah. Then they heard a noise and looked up at the sky to see a flying car coming toward them.   


"What the heck?" Jim asked out loud. "Is that a car flying?"   


"Yes," Kerry said. "Didn't Syd say in her letter to keep an eye on the sky?"   


Soon the car landed in the driveway much more smoothly than expected. Joanie saw Syd, Hannah and who she guessed were Ron, Hermione and Harry get out of the car.   


"Not bad, Syd," Ron said. "My dad would be impressed."   


"Thank you, Ron," Syd said, seeming pleased with herself. She saw Joanie, Kerry and her dad on the swing. "Joanie!"   


"Syd, what..." Joanie started to ask but before she could get the words out, Hannah ran toward her and threw her arms around her.   


"Mommy!" Hannah squealed with delight. "Did you get my letter on the owl. Isn't she cute?"   


"Yes," Joanie said.   


"These are my friends Hermione, Ron and Harry," Hannah said.   


"I guessed that much," Joanie said with a smile. "Hi, I'm Joanie, Hannah's mom."   


"We couldn't have guessed," Hermione said. "I'm Hermione Granger. Hannah is doing great at Hogwart's. She'll be the next seeker."   


Joanie looked at her with a questioning look.   


"We'll explain in a few minutes," Syd told her sister. "Kerry, what are you doing here?"   


"To see you," Kerry said. Syd obviously didn't think anything was out of the ordinary, but Kerry sure did. She still didn't know what was going on.   


"Great!" Syd said. "I have so much to tell you. It's been so hectic these last three months."   


"Do you have luggage?" Jim asked.   


Syd nodded and pulled out her wand. She muttered a spell with a wave of her wand and suddenly the trunks started lifting out of the car.   


"See, mommy, that's what I learned," Hannah said.   


"And a whole lot more," Syd said. The trunks continued to fly toward the house and the group followed them.   


"So, Hannah, how's school?" Joanie asked, as if she knew what was going on with her daughter and Syd.   


"Great!" Hannah said. "Harry helps me a lot. There's this one teacher that scares me, though."   


"Oh," Joanie said.   


"Want to see me fly?" Hannah asked with delight.   


"How about after dinner," Harry said.   


"We're really not supposed to do magic outside of Hogwart's," Syd explained. "So, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Hannah, please don't mention that little spell to Dumbledor, OK?"   


"Sure, Syd," Hermione said. She looked around. "Wow, I've never been inside a muggle house before."   


"Muggle?" Joanie asked, looking from Harry to Hermione to Syd.   


"Non-magic people," Syd replied. "Oh, wow, it feels so good to be home."   


"I bet," Kerry said. "How did you get invited to Hogwart's, Syd?"   


"I got a letter for a job," Syd said.   


"Well, Hannah, why don't you take your friends to your room?"   


"OK," Hannah said. "Come on guys."   


Harry, Ron, Hermione and Hannah all went up to Hannah's room.   


  
Thanksgiving day:   
  
"OK, everyone ready?" Joanie asked as she brought the turkey into the dinning room.   


"Oh, wow," Harry explained with delight.   


"That's wickedly huge," Ron said.   


Joanie laughed. "Thank you." She sat down at the table. "Before we begin, I'd like to propose a toast to my family and my daughter. Thank you for being there for me. Happy Thanksgiving."   


"Happy thanksgiving," everyone said in unison.   
  
That night, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Hannah and Syd had to leave for Hogwart's. It was almost two in the morning before they left, and classes would start that next day.   


"Bye, Mommy," Hannah said giving Joanie a hug.   


"Bye, Bug," Joanie said. She watched Hannah get into the car. Then it disappeared into the air and out of sight.   
  
Joanie awoke with a start and looked around. She was in the hospital room and Hannah was still unconscious. Then Kerry and Elizabeth came into the room.   


"Did you just have a weird dream?" Kerry asked Joanie.   


"Yes, and I wish that she really was off at Hogwart's." Joanie said with a sigh.

"Yeah, I know." Kerry sat down beside Joanie. They were silent for a moment, pondering their strange dream. 

Joanie had a terrifying thought. "What if they like their dreams so well that they don't want to wake up?" Tears crept into her voice.

Elizabeth shrugged. "It's certainly not a proven medical idea, but it makes sense. Too bad we can't come up with something just as good."

Kerry's cell phone rang. "It's John," she said after a short conversation. 

"Carter's coming here?" Elizabeth was surprised.

Kerry nodded. "He wanted to come see Syd, too, but he had to work the weekend. 

Elizabeth yawned. She was still exhausted, despite the brief sleep that had taken them on the strange Thanksgiving adventure. "I'm going back to Syd's room. That chair is pretty comfortable, and I think I could use a little sleep."

Syd still hadn't awakened. The feeling of helplessness, which had been all too familiar when Mark was dying, began to ache inside Elizabeth. Even as a doctor, there was no way she could help her friend.

"Oh, Syd, what am I going to do?" Elizabeth sat back in the chair and closed her eyes. 

A few moments later, Elizabeth opened her eyes, feeling the sun on her face. She wasn't in the hospital room or even in Providence. She was lying on a beach in Hawaii, where she and Mark had spent their last days together.

She stood up and brushed the sand off her body. Elizabeth squinted in the bright sun, her eyes unaccustomed such a light. As soon as her eyes adjusted, she saw a familiar form next to the water.

Mark Greene turned around. "Elizabeth? Is that you?" He looked healthy and full of energy, smiling as Elizabeth always chose to remember him. It was hard to believe that this was the same man who had died in this place only a short while ago. He was holding a very tall surfboard, ready to try out the waves.

"Mark?" Elizabeth called out, knowing full well that she was dreaming. At first, dreams of Mark had only intensified her sadness, but now she welcomed them as blessings, more time to spend, one way or another, with the love of her life. 

"Come here, Elizabeth," Mark said, his smile nearly as bright as the sun. "This next wave is going to be great."

Elizabeth couldn't stop the tears that threatened to spill down her face. "Oh, Mark, if only this were real." She buried her head in Mark's chest. 

He held her for a moment before looking down into her eyes. "I can help you, Elizabeth." They didn't have to speak in order for Mark to know exactly what was troubling her. 

"You can help Syd?" Elizabeth asked.

"I can," Mark affirmed, turning back to the waves. "And I'll tell you my secret just as soon as I catch this wave." He grabbed the surfboard and ran toward the water. Elizabeth thrilled at the sight of Mark riding the wave triumphantly, in perfect grace and form.

"That was wonderful, darling," Elizabeth said. 

"Thanks," Mark kissed her deeply and passionately. "Now I'll tell you what you need to know," He bent down and whispered in his wife's ear. Behind them, the cerulean blue waves rolled in one after another, each one more perfect than before.

Hogwart's: 

"Harry, you're not listening," Hermione snapped as they walked toward the Quidditch field. The bright sun shone down on their faces.

"Hermione, Professor Dumbledor said he'd handle it," Harry said. He was starting to get very frustrated with Hermione. She wouldn't leave the situation with Professor Booklet alone. 

"Hey, guys, wait up," Syd called. She was running toward them, holding Hannah. "Ready for the game, Harry?" 

"Ready as ever," Harry said, with a bright smile. "I know we're going to beat Hufflepuff today." 

"Come on, Han, let's go get a good seat," Syd said. "Good luck, Harry. Come on, Hermione, you can sit with us." 

Hermione shot Harry and evil look and then ran to join Syd and Hannah. 

"You want me to go to Hogwart's?" Elizabeth asked in shock. She had only heard about Hogwart's from Rachel, who had read all the books. 

"It's the only way, Liz," Mark said. 

"What if Joanie is right?" Elizabeth said as tears crept in her voice. "What if she doesn't want to wake up? What if she's trapped?" 

"You've got to help her," Mark said. "I'll escort you, but then you're on your own." 

"Why can't you stay?" Elizabeth asked, fear in her voice. 

"I just can't," Mark said. "Don't worry, you'll be fine." 

Suddenly, Elizabeth and Mark began spinning. Elizabeth closed her eyes as wind whipped through her. She opened her eyes and realized that she was standing in front of what looked like a huge football field. 

"Quidditch game," Mark said. "You'll do fine. Just go find Syd." 

Elizabeth tried to protest, but Mark was gone. She wandered over to the bleachers, hoping to spot Syd. 

"And the snitch is up," the announcer said. 

Elizabeth noticed kids flying around on brooms. She crept closer. 

"Twenty points for Gryffindor," the announcer said. 

Elizabeth spotted Syd and walked over to her. "Syd." 

Syd turned around at the sound of her name and gasped. "Hey! What are you doing here?" 

"I came to see you" Elizabeth said, sitting down beside Hannah. "And you, Miss 

Hannah. How are you?" 

"Great!" Hannah said. "Watch Harry fly." 

"He's the seeker," Ron explained. "I'm Ron Weasley." 

"I remember," Elizabeth said with a smile. "What exactly is the object of the game?" 

"Well, each seeker from the house has to catch the Golden snitch in order to win," Syd said. "Tell her, Ron." 

As Ron was explaining Quidditch, Elizabeth tried to think of a good time to tell Syd why she was really here. Then she could ask Syd to come back to Providence and wake up. 

"Hey, what's going on with Harry's broom?" Hermione asked, jumping to her feet. She looked through the binoculars. "It's Professor Booklet. She's doing something to the broom." 

"What?" Ron asked standing up. "Oh my gosh, you're right. He's going to fall. What do we do?" 

"Leave it to me," Hermione said. 

"You're not going to set her on fire, are you?" Ron asked. 

"NO," Hermione snapped. "Syd, I need your help." 

Syd followed Hermione out of the stands and up some stairs. 

"What are you going to do?" she asked. 

"I'm going to put a shaking spell on her," Hermione said with a wave of her wand. "If she loses eye contact with Harry, then he'll be able to get back on his broom." Hermione wove her wand again and Professor Booklet started shaking, losing all eye contact with Harry. 

Harry got back on his broom and went after the snitch. The crowd cheered. Fifteen minutes later, Harry had the snitch in his hands. 

"Harry Potter has the snitch," the announcer said. 'Gryffindor wins again." 

The Gryffindors started jumping up and down and cheering. 

"Wow," Elizabeth said when Syd and Hermione joined her in the stands again. 

"Oh, I know," Syd said. "This is my second game, and each time is exciting." 

Harry came up into the stands and were surrounded by his housemates. 

"That was awesome, Harry," Hannah said. 

Harry picked her up. "Thanks, Hannah." 

"Great save, Harry," Hermione said. "I'm sorry about earlier." 

"Don't worry about it," Harry said, putting Hannah down. 

"I say let's go back to the Gryffindor tower and celebrate," Syd said. "Come on, Elizabeth you can join us." 

Elizabeth followed Syd and the rest of the Gryffindors to the tower. She couldn't believe such a place existed. 

"Quidditch," Harry said proudly to the painting. The painting opened and everyone went inside. On the table were loads of food. Dumbledor was waiting for them. 

"Congratulations, Harry," Dumbledor said kindly. 

"Thank you, sir," Harry said. 

"I best be going, Harry," Dumbledor said. He went over to Syd. "Make sure they don't spoil their dinner." 

"I won't," Syd said. "Bye." 

"Good day," Professor Dumbledor replied and left the tower. 

"Who was that, Syd?" Elizabeth asked. 

"Professor Dumbledor, headmaster of the school," Syd said, biting into a roll. She swallowed. "So, tell me the real reason you're here." 

Elizabeth sighed. "Can we talk in private?" 

"Sure. One moment," Syd said. She went over to Harry and Hermione. "Harry, I need to talk to Elizabeth for a moment. Will you keep an eye on Hannah?" 

"Sure. Where is she?" Harry asked. 

"I thought she came back here with you," Syd said. 

"Don't panic yet," Hermione said. "I'll go check in the Girls Dormitory." Hermione went off the find Hannah. 

Then Harry's scar began to burn. "Ow!" he put a hand to his forehead. 

"Are you all right?" Syd asked him. 

"My scar," Harry said. He looked at Syd with fear in his eyes. "Danger's here. Voltemort is near." 

"Syd, what's going on?" Elizabeth asked, coming over to her friend. 

"Hannah's missing and..." Syd said. "I don't have time to explain. Elizabeth, stay here with the rest of the kids. I've got to go to Dumbledor." 

"I didn't find her," Hermione said. She looked at Harry. "What's wrong?" 

"We think Hannah's missing," Harry said. "Let's go to Dumbledor." 

Hermione, Harry, Syd and Ron hurried out of the Gryffindor tower. 

"Do you think it really is You Know Who?" Ron asked as they ran down the steps. 

"I hope not," Harry muttered as they climbed the stairs to Dumbledor's office. They didn't even bother to knock. 

"Syd, Harry, Ron, Hermione," Dumbledor said, standing up. "I just saw you ten minutes ago. What seems to be the problem?" 

"Hannah's missing," Syd said, trying to keep the fear out of her voice. 

"Are you sure?" Dumbledor said. 

Then the door opened. 

"Professor, I think I have someone that belongs with the Gryffindors," Hagrid said. Hannah appeared in the doorway. "Found her wandering the grounds by herself." 

"Hannah, thank goodness," Syd said. "Why did you run off?" 

"I didn't," Hannah said. "I saw a flash of light and tried to follow it, but I lost it and then I couldn't find my way back." 

"I'm just glad you're OK," Syd said. "Come on, sweetie, we have tons of food in the tower." 

"YAY!!" Hannah said. 

"Go on," Professor Dumbledor said with a smile. "Go enjoy your party." 

"Thanks, Professor," Harry said and left the office. 

Elizabeth was sitting on the couch when the door to the Gryffindor tower opened. Most of the kids had gone outside or were reading quietly. 

"You found her," Elizabeth said standing up. 

"Yes," Syd said. "Go play. Harry, Hermione, don't let her out of your sight." 

"We won't," Harry promised. "Come on, Hannah, let's go read before dinner. Dumbledor said we have the whole day free." 

"YAY!!" Hannah said. They went over to a table where Hermione and Ron joined them. 

Syd sat down on the couch beside Elizabeth. "Sorry about that. So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" 

Elizabeth didn't exactly know what to say. "Well, I don't know if you know this or not, but you're in a coma." 

Syd looked at her. "I'm what? You must be joking. I've been here at Hogwart's. You saw me at Thanksgiving." 

"That was a dream, Syd," Elizabeth said. "You're dreaming. Harry Potter and all of these people are just in your dreams. Hannah's as well." 

"This isn't making any sense," Syd said. She stood up. "I'd like to hear what else you have to say, but I need to go catch up on a few things with Hagrid. That so does not make sense at all." Syd walked out of the room and to the Girls' Dormitory. 

Elizabeth sank back against the couch with a sigh. She'd been right. Syd didn't even realize she was in a dream. This was the scariest thing of all. Elizabeth closed her eyes, hoping that by some miracle Syd would realize she was dreaming and wake up. 

"Oh, Mark," Elizabeth whispered. "What do I do now?"

Syd was gone, and there was nothing Elizabeth could do. She sat down in a comfortable chair by the fire, waiting for Syd to return.

Finally Syd came back, still frowning. "I don't understand, Elizabeth. Why do you think I'm in a coma?"

Tears sprang to Elizabeth's eyes. Unless a miracle took place, her friend might be lost forever. "It was Hannah's birthday. Joanie was getting ready for the party but she saw that she was out of ice cream. She was going to go pick some up at the store, but you said you would do it. Then Hannah begged to go with you." She couldn't see him, but she was certain that Mark was whispering the details in her ear.

  
Syd listened patiently, but made no indication that she believed what she was hearing. 

Elizabeth continued. "You said, 'Come on, Miss Priss,' and Hannah said..."

"'I'm not Miss Priss,'" Syd finished quietly. She stared down at the ground and then looked up at her friend. "But, Elizabeth, how can this be?" 

"You were in a car accident because the roads were too slick," she answered. "You and Hannah are both in comas, and all of us are waiting for you to wake up. Mark told me to come here and find you, that you would come out of it if you knew the truth."  
  
"Mark!" Syd was astounded. "But he's..."

"Yes, but he visits me, sort of like how your mother visits you," Elizabeth explained. "He's trying to help me get you back."

Memories of the events Elizabeth had just spoken of began to filter into Syd's mind. She remembered Joanie's preparations and the missing ice cream, the horrible screech of the tires as the cars collided. The darkness. The unrelenting darkness. "I do remember," Syd said.

"Do you want to come back?" Elizabeth asked. "I know you've had fun here, but none of this is real. But we are, and we want you back."  
  
"Yes," Syd declared. "I want to come home." She paused for a moment. "What about Hannah?"

Elizabeth smiled. "She's got a helper of her own." 

They turned around to see Mark talking to Hannah. Hannah was showing Mark her broom and her owl, Rose. He turned and smiled at Elizabeth and Syd. "I think she's ready to come with you," Mark took Hannah by the hand and gently led her to her aunt's side.   


Providence, Rhode Island

Back in Syd's room, Elizabeth woke up and gazed nervously in Syd's direction. Had it worked?   
  
Syd was awake! She slowly turned her head and looked at her friend. "You got me back."

Joanie ran across the hall, smiling for the first time in days. "Hannah's back!"

"Joanie, that's great!" Elizabeth exclaimed. She looked over at Syd, who had gone back to sleep and sighed with relief. She turned back to Joanie. "How's Hannah?" 

"She still has the tube in, but she's doing fine," Joanie said happily. "I've got to get back in there." 

Elizabeth nodded and then heard someone call her name. She couldn't tell who it was. 

"Elizabeth," Kyle said, shaking her awake. 

Elizabeth opened her eyes to find Kyle Moran, Syd's husband, standing over her, with a worried expression on his face. 

"Any change?" he asked. 

Elizabeth went over to the bed. "Syd, Kyle's here to see you."

Syd didn't move. Soon Elizabeth realized that she had been dreaming. Syd wasn't awake. 

"Excuse me," Elizabeth said and walked over to Hannah's room. "Joanie, any change?" 

Joanie shook her head. "No, no change. What if they never wake up?" 

"They will," Elizabeth said quietly. "They have to." 

Hogwart's: 

"Oh, man, I'm tired," Syd said the next morning as she walked toward the Great Hall with Hannah, Harry, Ron and Hermione. 

"We have finals coming up," Hermione said. "I can't believe we go home in two days." 

"Me, either," Harry said. "And, so far, Voltemort hasn't gotten me." 

"That's right," Hermione said. "Wow, Harry, your bad luck must be gone. He must have given up." 

"Must have," Harry said as they sat down at the Gryffindor table. "Are you going to come back and teach Syd?" 

"I'm afraid not," Syd said. "I'm currently a doctor at a free clinic back in Providence, Rhode Island." 

"Is that where we went on vacation?" Harry asked. 

Syd nodded. "Yes. That's where my house is." 

"All ready for the last Quidditch game?" Hermione asked Harry. 

"Ready as I'll ever be," Harry said. "I hope Gryffindor gets the house cup." 

"Me too," Ron said. 

"Then a bell rang. 

"I'll see you at the game," Harry said and stood up. 

Later that afternoon, everyone in the school went out to the field to watch the last Quidditch game of the season. Harry was somewhat nervous as he waited for the game to begin. 

"Good luck, Harry," Syd said. 

"Good luck, Harry," Hannah repeated. 

"Thanks," Harry said. "I'll see you after the game." 

Harry waited for the whistle and flew off on his broom, trying to catch the snitch. Suddenly, he felt his broom turning him upside down. He couldn't control where it was going. He felt himself flying off over the Quidditch field and saw the black forbidden forest below. His scar started to burn and he knew what was happening...Voltemort. He finally landed in the forbidden forest with a thud. 

"Well, Harry Potter nice to see you again. I suspect you liked missing my class," Professor Booklet. 

"You," Harry said angrily. "I know you were trouble the moment I saw you." 

"Oh, I wouldn't call it trouble exactly," Professor Booklet explained. 

"Let me talk to him," Voltemort said. 

"Master, you're too weak," Professor Booklet said. 

"I can handle it," Voltemort said. He suddenly began to rise out of Professor Booklet's head. "We meet at last, Harry Potter." 

'You won't kill me," Harry said. Suddenly he felt something cold and slimy against his feet and looked down to see a snake wrapped around him. 

'I've wanted to do this since I killed your parents," Voltemort sneered. 

Harry tried to remove the snake without it biting him. He screamed. 

"No one can hear you out here," Voltemort said with an evil laugh. "Guess you're stuck here." 

On the Quidditch field, Hermione searched for Harry. 

"I don't seem him," Hermione said. "Something's happened, Ron. We need to get Dumbledor." 

"Where is he?" Syd asked, suddenly realizing that the game had stopped completely. 

"Harry Potter, please show yourself," the announcer shouted. 

"Get Dumbledor," Hermione said. She stood up and hurried over to Dumbledor. "Professor, do you know what's happened to Harry?" 

"I have a pretty good idea," Dumbledor said. "To the forest. I saw his broom head over that way." 

Hermione raced down the steps. 

"Hermione, wait!" Dumbledor called. 

Hermione didn't stop. "Ron, Syd, Hannah, come on, let's go. I know where Harry is." 

The group followed Hermione down the steps and into the forest. 

"Now, Harry," Voltemort said. He raised his wand. "Prepare to meet your parents." 

Harry didn't know what to do. Suddenly he put his hands around Voltemort's neck, or rather, Professor Booklet's. They fell to the ground and then Harry heard his name being called. 

"Harry!" Hermione called. She ran up to him. "What happened?" 

"Voltemort," Harry said looking at Professor Booklet on the ground. "You were right, Hermione, I should of listened." 

"That's what friends are for," Hermione said. 

"Best friends," Harry corrected with a smile. Suddenly the snake began to unravel around Harry's feet and finally slid away. "Hurry." Harry ran as fast as he could through the forest. He suddenly stopped, exhausted. He couldn't run anymore. All his energy had been taken from him. He fell into Hermione's arms. 

"Syd, I need help here," Hermione screamed. 

Syd ran up to them Ron and Hannah following. Syd helped him walk while Hermione was on the other side of him. 

"Let's get him to the hospital wing," she said. "That cut on your cheek doesn't look good." 

Professor Dumbledor came into Harry's hospital room later that day. Hermione, Ron, Syd and Hannah were all by his bedside. 

"Harry, I'd like you to meet the real Professor Booklet," Dumbledor said coming into the room. "She was found tied and gagged deep in the forest. I found her when I went looking for you." 

"I can't tell you much of what happened," Professor Booklet said with a smile. She looked exactly like the fake Professor but she didn't have a scarf around her head. "But, I do know that you are one brave boy, Harry Potter. I could of never outsmarted Voltemort." 

"It was no easy task," Harry said. "Did we when the game?" 

"I'm afraid not, Harry," Dumbledor said sadly. "But there's always next year." 

Harry looked down. He had so badly wanted to win the last game of the season. 

"It's all right, Harry," Hermione said with a smile. 

"I think Harry needs rest," Dumbledor said. "On account of what happened, finals have been canceled." 

"YAY!!" Ron said. 

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh, grow up." 

Everyone laughed. Harry was just happy to be among his best friends in the entire world and at the finest school anywhere. The next day, everyone sat in the dinning room wondering who would win the house cup. 

"It is my pleasure to award the house cup," Dumbledor said with a smile. "Gryffindor is in the lead with 522 points. Congratulations, Gryffindor." 

Everyone started cheering. Harry couldn't believe it. They'd won. They'd really won. 

Two days later Harry, Ron, Hermione, Hannah and Syd all stood at the platform, waiting for the Hogwart's Express to begin boarding. 

"You will be back, won't you, Syd?" Ron asked. 

"I'm afraid not," Syd answered. "But I will write I promise." 

Everyone hugged. 

"You be good, Harry," Syd said approaching him. "Have fun at home."

"I'm not going home, not really," Harry said with a smile. 

Soon everyone was aboard the train and the train pulled off into the distance ending another year at Hogwart's. 

Providence, Rhode Island 

Kyle sat by Syd's side, holding her hand. She'd been taken off the respirator; the doctors had told him that she could now breathe on her own. She'd been unconscious for an entire week, as had Hannah. Then, Kyle saw Syd's eyes open. 

"Welcome back," Kyle said with a smile. 

Syd tried to say something, but couldn't. 

"Shh. Don't talk," Kyle said. "You've had a tube down your throat since the accident. They just removed it yesterday." 

Syd nodded. 

Then Joanie came into the room. "Hannah's awake." 

"So is Syd," Kyle said with a smile. 

"Oh, thank God," Joanie said, going over to her sister. "Hannah's fine. Worried about you. Elizabeth and Kerry are checking her over. We've paged the doctor to take the tube out." 

"I'm sorry," Syd whispered. "It's all my fault." 

"It's not your fault," Joanie said. "It was an accident." 

Syd nodded and closed her eyes. 

Three days later, Hannah was as chipper as ever. The doctor checked her over Since she didn't have any problems, she was allowed to visit Syd. Syd was sitting up in bed, with Lilly on her lap. She was unable to move her feet, and Kerry was worried that it was brain damage. 

"Aunt Syd!" Hannah said. Hannah appeared to be fine. No brain damage had occured. The doctor was shocked at someone so young being in an accident that severe and having no brain damage. 

"Hey, sweetheart," Syd said. 

"Where's Harry, Aunt Syd?" Hannah asked. She was sitting in a wheelchair; she looked small in that big chair. "He promised he'd come visit. Hermione, too." 

"I'm sure they'll come," Syd assured the five-year-old. 

"I want my wand," Hannah said. "I can show mommy what spells I learned." 

Syd realized that Hannah didn't know that being with Harry Potter had only been a dream. 

"Come on, Hannah, let Syd get her rest," Joanie said as she pushed her daughter out the door. 

Syd looked over at Lilly, who was sleeping peacefully in her lap. "I missed you, sweet girl, yes, I did." 

Then she looked out her window and saw an owl staring at her. Syd smiled. "Thank you Harry," she whispered. "For making Hannah's wish come true." 

The End


End file.
